Perfect
by Justjan
Summary: Babe story. Steph and Ranger try and date. Language, sexual situtations.
1. Chapter 1

RANGER Story

Not my characters, not making any money.

Thanks Shawn for the help and the editing.

Perfect

OMG, what am I going to wear I asked myself as I flipped through my closet. The hottest man in Trenton asked me on a date. More like he overheard me talking to the girls about a movie I wanted to see and offered to take me when they wouldn't go. But he threw in pizza at Shorty's too, so that made it a date right?

Lately Ranger and I had been spending more time together. At first it seemed like a coincidence when he would show up at the same place I was but lately he'd actually started to mention places to meet. He'd casually mention that Pino's would be a good place for lunch, or that he'd be at the office at 10. But yesterday was the first time he'd mentioned dinner and actually going some place together.

Ok, it's 5:00, I have two hours to get ready. I jumped in the shower leaving the clothes decision for later. I washed everything three times, exfoliated, shaved, lotioned and spritzed my body until I was soft and sweet smelling. I so did not want to think about stubble or being stinky while out with Ranger. I spent the next 15 minutes styling my hair, really just drying it. I had fixated on the Oscars and everyone on the red carpets long straight hair so now with the help of Mr. Alexander I had stick straight brown hair falling just below my shoulders. I kinda missed my curls but this was so much easier to deal with. I kept calm on the make-up; just mascara and lip gloss. Crap, where did the time go, it's 6:30, back to the closet. I finally decide on deep blue cotton pants and a figure hugging white sweater. The sweater shows some cleavage especially with the help of my wonder bra but not enough to be considered slutty, I finished it off with a pair of 3 inch strappy sandals. I checked myself out in the mirror, not bad, I'd even say hot. Another check of the time, 6:58. Ranger would be here in two minutes. I sauntered out to the living room to wait. At 7:05 I started to worry, Ranger is never late, I don't know how he does it but the man always arrives at exactly the time he says he will. At 7:10 I was having serious doubts, had I misunderstood him, were we supposed to meet somewhere instead of him picking me up at my apartment, or worse was he hurt and on his way to the hospital. At 7:15 I picked up my phone to call him when I heard a knock at my door.

Ranger's POV

I was dead tired and sore. I hadn't slept in 24 hours. I'd been on a stakeout that went on all night without us seeing our man then when we got a lead on him he was with several friends. We got him but not without a fight. I had several bruises to show for it, one on my left check, several on my ribs and stomach and a very painful one on my thigh from the baseball bat his friend was welding. But it wasn't going to stop me from going out tonight with Steph.

I'd been easing myself into her life, trying to make her see me as something other than her mentor and friend. So when I heard her talking to Lula and Connie at the office about the new Sandra Bullock movie, and they didn't seem interested in going, I jumped at the chance and said I'd take her. I wasn't interested in the movie either but if I got to spend the evening with her I'd sit through that and any other movie she'd want to see.

I ran my hand through my hair to get it out of my eyes and was reminded that it was getting pretty long. I had been keeping it short lately and Steph seemed to like it. I had plenty of time to get it cut and get back to the office before cleaning up and heading over to pick her up.

I was headed home when my cell rang. Lester and Bobby had spotted a skip and needed backup. Tank was at a meeting and a couple of the other guys were out with a variety of injuries so that left me. I glanced at my watch as I turned the truck toward their location, 4:25, still plenty of time.

Damn, the skip ran and I ended up chasing him. Because of my sore leg it had taken me a little longer than it should have to catch him. Now my leg is throbbing, I'm sweaty and the small loose hairs from my hair cut are making me itch. I gave the skip to Lester and Bobby to take in and was almost back to my truck when Joe Morelli pulled up.

Steph's former boyfriend was not happy being the former boyfriend and he wanted to blame someone and that someone was me. I leaned back against the truck and waited. It didn't take long. License, registration, concealed gun permit……. It went on and on, he seemed especially amused by the bruise and limp. He knew he wouldn't find anything on me but he just had to screw with me. I wouldn't have minded putting a matching bruise on his face but it would get back to Steph and I didn't want her upset with me. He finally decided he'd had enough fun and let me go.

Six-forty-five! I had 15 minutes to get to Steph's apartment and with Morelli right behind me I couldn't speed to make up some time. One mile over the speed limit and I'd spend the next 30 minutes parked on the side of the road while he continued to harass me. I am never late! I couldn't even call her and let her know I was late, knowing Morrelli, he'd see me on the phone and pull me over for that. And now, not only am I going to be late but sweaty, stinky and itchy. No way could I cancel though, that's one of the big reasons Morelli is out of her life, I wasn't about to make the same mistake.

I pulled into her apartment lot at 7:10, and reached into the back of the truck for the extra clothes I kept there. No clothes! As I searched I remember handing Lester the gym bag to do an emergency change after a skip threw a can of cat food on him. Nobody would let him ride in their truck with him smelling like that and the cat jokes were getting out of control so I had thrown the bag at him and told him to clean my clothes and replace the bag. Lester would be on watching monitors on night shift for a week or two for this. I dialed my cell phone.

"Talk" came Tank's voice.

My leg was hurting pretty bad by now and a headache had started pounding away behind my eyes. But nothing was going to ruin my night with Steph. Normally I'd take the stairs, I glanced around before heading into the elevator and riding up to the second floor. As I approached her door I thought about picking the lock but decided against it, I needed to do it right. It was 7:15 when I knocked on the door.

Steph's POV

I looked out the peep hole and spotted two dark brown eyes staring back at me.

"Yo" I said as I opened the door.

"Yo yourself" he replied with a 200 watt smile as he walked into the apartment and dropped a light kiss on my lips.

"You're late."

"Sorry Babe, took a little longer than I thought to get the FTA, and didn't have time to clean up afterwards, just wanted to get over here and see you. Tank's bringing a change of clothes over, thought we could hang out here until he gets here".

"Sure. Beer?" I asked as I walked to the fridge and opened it.

He accepted the beer I handed him and walked toward the couch. I followed and plunked down in the corner, leaning back to take a drink of beer. Ranger sat down in the middle of the couch, close but not touching me. I looked him over noticing the haircut, tiredness and bruising. He was also squinting slightly and small lines were visible around his eyes.

"Tough day?"

"No more than usual."

"Does he look worse than you?"

"Probably has a bruise or two" he said with a grin. "How was your day?"

"Good, got my man and there was no garbage or dumpsters involved."

"Proud of you Babe." He said as he reached for a strand of my hair. "Nice, but I miss the curls." Straight or curly it didn't stop him from twirling my hair around his fingers.

I noticed that Ranger kept absently scratching around his neck. I looked closely and noticed the small pieces of fine black hair lying on his neck and on his black shirt. I giggled, Batman was not at his best tonight. "Wanna borrow my shower?"

Ranger glanced up sharply, his brown eyes darkening.

I just touched my neck and collar to indicate that I had noticed the loose hair.

His wolf grin came out as he asked "Wanna help clean me up?"

"Go" I laughed and pointed toward the bathroom. I watched him walk away, admiring his fine backside. I also noticed a slight hitch to his stride that I hadn't seen when he came in. Making a quick decision I picked up the phone and placed an order.

Ranger's POV

I walked into the bathroom. My headache had increased and my leg had stiffened. No way was I going to let Steph notice it. It was bad enough she'd noticed the itching. But a shower sounded good and maybe it could help with some of the pain. I stayed under the water longer than I normally would have but the hot water was loosening up the stiff muscles and easing the pain behind my eyes. I knew the hot water would make the bruising worse but it was the lesser of two evils. I looked at my shirt and couldn't bring myself to put it back on, it was liberally sprinkled with hair, if I put it back on I'd just start scratching again.

I walked out of the bathroom leaving my shoes and shirt off and immediately noticed the smell of food coming from the living room. As I walked into the room Steph turned and smiled, her eyes fixed on my chest.

"Staring Babe."

"Ummm, oh, I was hungry and thought we might eat something while waiting for your clothes to show up." Her eyes slowly moved up to meet mine.

"Babe" I said, secretly pleased about the Chinese food that she was dishing out onto two plates. So, I wouldn't take her to dinner but we'd still be able to make the movie.

"I got stuff you'll like; brown rice, chicken with broccoli, and stir fried vegetables."

"Thanks" I said taking my plate and eyeing hers. It was loaded with egg rolls, sweat and sour pork and almond chicken.

"What? I have a vegetable." She said pointing to a very small piece of broccoli almost hidden by the rest of her meal.

I just shook my head. I knew she expected me to say something but I wasn't going there, not tonight. Tonight is supposed to be all about her and what she wants.

Neither of us talked during dinner, both of us concentrating on our food. Although the noises Steph was making kept distracting me. God I loved to watch her eat. I picked up the plates and leftover food and took them to the kitchen. "You cooked, I do dishes."

Her blue eyes sparkled as she laughed. "Domestic Ranger, I think I like it."

"Anything for you Babe."

I walked out of the kitchen to see Steph with her shoes off sitting sideways on the couch. She didn't say anything just patted the spot between her spread legs. As I sat down in front of her, her hands came up and started massaging my shoulders.

"Pretty tight big guy."

"Hmmmm" I could only mumble. Jesus it felt good. She was alternating rubbing the muscles and putting pressure on the tight knots in my back and shoulders, slowly working everything loose. I couldn't move if my life depended on it. When she had massaged that area to her satisfaction she moved up to my neck. My eyes closed and I just sat there enjoying the feel of her hands. When she was done there, she gently grasped my shoulders and slowly lowered me down so my head was on her shoulder. I tried to sit back up but her hands kept me in place.

"I'll squish you" I whispered.

"No you won't, you're just like a big warm Ranger blanket" she whispered back. Her fingers were threading through my hair playing with the strands, letting them slip through her fingers.

"I love your hair." She said placing a kiss against the side of my head. "Especially when it's just been cut."

"I'll have it cut everyday if it makes you happy."

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Tempting but I'm not into bald."

Her finger tips started to rub gently against my temples and forehead before slipping into my hair to massage the sides of my head. And then back to my temples, repeating the process over and over. My eyelids were growing heavy, I knew I was about out.

"This was supposed to be a date. I was going to take you out – dinner and a movie."

"This was the perfect date, you can take me to the movie on our next date - tomorrow" she breathed next to my ear.

"And on our third date, the day after tomorrow, I'll take you to the nicest restaurant I can find." I reached up for her hand and brought it to my lips, softly kissing her palm. "On our fourth date, the day after that I'll take you anywhere you want go." I kissed her palm again, threaded our fingers together and placed our linked hands over my heart. I felt several kisses next to my ear as I let my eyes drift shut.

I woke up to the sound of the locks tumbling. I reached for my glock that I had placed on the coffee table, relaxing as I realized it was Tank.

"Brought your clothes, don't look like you need them now" he said quietly.

I just stared at him with half opened eyes, not willing to wake up fully. I was still leaning against Steph who was now sound asleep. I slowly adjusted us so that we were both stretched out on the couch, laying face to face and wrapped my arms around her. Tank disappeared down the hall and returned with the comforter from her bed, laying it across us.

"So how's the date man?" he asked.

"Perfect" I answered closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect

Chapter 2

I woke up on my back, with Steph sprawled over me. We were still on the couch and unfortunately we were both still pretty much dressed. I closed my eyes again and just let myself feel her. One of her hands was around the back of my neck and the other hand was lying on my chest. Her check was pressed against my heart and I had my arms around her, keeping her in place.

I smiled into her hair, remembering the night before. I rolled my neck and enjoyed the feel of the loose muscles there. It had been a long time since I'd felt so relaxed. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and smiled again. Damn, this was going to be a good day.

I nuzzled her hair and kissed the side of her head. I slipped my hand underneath her sweater and ran my hand up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her skin. She was so soft and smooth. I was just starting to explore more when my cell rang.

"Talk," I said quietly.

"Sorry about this man, but Mike Turner was just spotted going into the Denny's on Jackson." I heard Bobby say.

"Be there is 20."

Fuck! We'd been looking for this guy for a week now, he was dangerous and our time was running out on bringing him in so I had to go. I slowly moved out from under Steph, she looked so peaceful I wanted to let her sleep. I kissed her forehead and stood up, rolled my neck again and turned away smiling. I took a step away from the couch and promptly went down. Shit! My leg had stiffened up and when I put my full weight on it, it hadn't held.

I pulled myself up on to the overstuffed chair and rubbed my leg and moved it around. When I thought I could use it again, I slowly stood up and tested it. It hurt like hell, but this time it held. I grabbed the overnight bag Tank had brought in last night and limped to the bathroom.

I made the mistake of looking in the mirror. I looked like shit. The bruise on my cheek had grown to include some of my jaw. My hair was standing straight up in places, and I had a good start on a beard.

I quickly stripped off my pants and checked out the large purple bruise on my thigh. Damn it hurt, but it looked like it was just a deep bruise. I pulled out the clothes Tank had brought me and slid on the black jeans and was about to pull on the black t-shirt when I spotted Steph's deodorant. I quickly debated whether to use it or not, but the thought of going without was worse than the thought of sharing hers.

I had no qualms about using her toothbrush though as we'd had our tongues down each other's throats too many times to count. I ran her brush through my hair but that did nothing to lay the hair down. Spotting her hair gel, I worked some through my hair and managed to get my hair under control.

I found my boots by the couch where I had kicked them off last night. Sitting down to pull them on, I couldn't help but keep glancing at Stephanie. I'd love to stay with her until she woke up but work was calling. Leaving a note for her to call when she woke up, I left with one last kiss to her forehead.

I pulled up in front of Denny's only to find the skip already cuffed and in the back of the SUV.

"He didn't stick for breakfast. He came out a couple minutes ago so we took him down," Tank explained.

I just nodded, my men knew their jobs.

"Hey, where's Bombshell?" Lester asked coming around the front of the Expedition and looking around.

"Not here," I replied.

"Oh," Les stopped and took several quick breaths through his nose while moving his head around.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "I just thought I smelled her."

"What do you mean you smelled her?" I growled.

"Not her, but like the stuff she uses, I thought I smelled that."

I decided to ignore that and announced to the guys to meet in my office at 8 to go over the rest of the day. As I passed by Tank, I heard him do the same smelling thing that Lester had done.

"Rangeman, you smell pretty," he said with a big grin.

"Fucker," I replied and just continued to my car.

Once headed down the road I tried to go into my zone and just drive but all I could do was think of Steph. I ran my hand through my hair and got a whiff of strawberry. I lifted my arm and smelled and couldn't help but smile. I could still smell Steph's shower gel on me from my shower the night before. Unfortunately my body reacted to those smells. It took all I had not to drive back to Stephanie's.

When I got back to the office I went up to my 7th floor apartment. I shaved but couldn't bring myself to shower. I wasn't ready to wash off Steph's scent, even if it was only from her products.

At the meeting, I gave out the assignments for the day. Because of my sore leg I was taking myself off the street and staying in the office to catch up on paperwork. Tank was doing the briefings on the skips so I let my mind drift. I slowly became aware of the silence and that the room was empty save for my core team. They were staring at me. I just stared back waiting.

"You're starting to scare me," said Tank still staring at me.

"Man, I didn't know you went that way," Bobby spoke up.

"Yeah, but it was me he was looking at with that smile," Lester said with a shiver.

"Am I more of a mango orange type of guy or raspberry vanilla?" asked Bobby.

"Strawberry peach is out, you can't smell the same as someone else," replied Les with a look at me.

I just looked at them blankly as they continued to banter with each other. Tank finally decided to fill me in.

"Ranger, you probably smelled your arm 10 times during the meeting and then you'd get this goofy smile.

I could feel the heat rising in my checks, which caused the guys to bust up laughing.

"Man, you have it bad," said Tank.

I glared at him, but before I could say anything my cell rang.

"Yo,"

"Yo, yourself," I heard Steph say.

I turned away from the guys, "Thanks for last night Babe."

"Any time, how are you doing today?"

"Any time?" I said, ignoring the second part of the question.

"What happened last night?" I heard Lester ask. Tank, in answer, reached over and slapped him upside the head.

I ignored them and turned my attention back to Steph. "What are your plans?" I asked.

"Gonna run to the office, pick up a couple skips, the usual."

"Stay safe. If you need any help, call."

"What are you doing today?"

"Paperwork."

"That sucks."

"Yeah" I lowered my voice, "it's gonna be a rough day."

"Poor baby."

"I might have to take you up on that 'any time' thing." I knew I was smiling but I couldn't help it, I loved just talking to her. "Pick you up at 6?" I asked.

"Round 2? Dinner and a movie?"

"Shorty's and then your choice of movie." I disconnected and looked up to see the guys watching me. I didn't give them time to start in on me again.

"Tank, shouldn't you and Bobby be headed to the bonds office?" and "Lester, get your ass moving, you've got some monitors to watch."

It was my turn to watch them as they headed out of my office. With a sigh I turned to my paperwork.

By 3:30 I was bored out of my mind and no longer able to focus. At 4, I gave up and headed upstairs. I took a quick shower, started to get dressed but stopped short of pulling on my normal black clothes. I wanted something a little different, something that Steph would like, something so I didn't look so much like a thug. I wanted to look like a date. I found a pair of faded Levi's in the back of my closet and a light gray t-shirt. I looked in the mirror, not bad, but I'd never pull off the guy next door look.

A half-hour later I was at her front door. As soon as she opened the door I stepped into her apartment and pulled her up against me and kissed her. I slowly drew back from her and whispered.

"Hi"

"Hi yourself," she whispered back.

"You are so beautiful," I said. She was wearing jeans and a yellow stretchy t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"So are you, I love the jeans," she replied as she reached behind me and patted my ass.

"I've been saving them for a special occasion."

"Me?"

I just nodded and started kissing her again but she moved her lips away from mine and trailed them softly over the bruise on my cheek then down my jaw line.

"It looks sore, I'm kissing it better," she said softly.

I hugged her to me, resting my chin on her shoulder, "Thank you."

I pulled her closer, squeezing her gently. I pulled away and took her hand "Come on, we have a date."

We walked into Shorty's and took a booth at the back. I pulled her into the seat next to me, never letting go of her hand. We ordered a pizza for her and a salad for me. I couldn't stop touching her. I played with her pony tail, pulling it gently to expose her neck. I nuzzled her neck, first licking and then sucking. Things were heating up when the food arrived. I sat back and took a deep breath. I'd had a permanent hard on all day and having her so close was making me lose my control.

We ate our meal and headed for the movie theater. Since it was a Thursday night the lines at the theater weren't too long. I bought our tickets and we headed inside.

"Snacks?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Large popcorn, large Coke," she replied, "with 12 pumps of butter."

"Babe."

"You get to butter own your popcorn here," she said indicating the condiment stand. "12, Ranger, 12."

I sent her off to get our seats, while I ordered the popcorn, Coke and a water for myself. I walked by the butter once, but turned around, this wasn't about me - it was for Steph. I pumped the fake butter oil onto the popcorn cringing each time I depressed the dispenser. When I had put as much butter on that I could make myself do, I went to find Steph.

She was in the back row, one off from the aisle, leaving me the aisle seat. I smiled, that's my girl. She took her popcorn and Coke from me, eyeing the popcorn.

"Mmmmmm, you buttered it, thank you."

I just nodded and watched her as her eyes closed as she put the first bite of popcorn in her mouth.

"How many?"

"How many what?" I asked, pretending not to understand.

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

She just stared at me.

"Ten."

"You buttered it 10 times? I think I love you."

"You only think?"

"Well if it had been 12 times, I think I'd be positive; but 10, I don't know," she teased.

The previews started before I could say anything more. I knew I'd lost Steph's attention until the movie was over so I leaned back in my seat, put my arm around her and settled in to watch a sappy chick flick.

I took her hand as we excited the theater and held on to it until we got to the car. I turned her and kissed her, she tasted like popcorn. I deepened the kiss and pulled her tight to me, so she could feel what she did to me. I stepped back and opened the passenger door for her. I got in and took her hand again and placed in on my thigh where her hand started to gently rub. I leaned over and kissed her softly, I looked into her blue eyes.

"Come home with me?" I whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back holding my gaze.

I was toying with her fingers as we were stopped at a red light, marveling at how delicate they were. The tips slightly callused, the palms soft. I was remembering our one night together and how those same fingers felt wrapped around my cock. I was getting hard just thinking about it. I was lost in that thought when the Porsche was hit from the rear, throwing us forward. Glancing in the rear view mirror I could make out the shape of a man in the car that hit us.

"You okay, Babe?" I ased.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Babe, I need you to stay in the car okay? Call 911, then call Rangeman, but stay in the car!" I demanded.

"But Ranger –" she started to protest but I cut her off.

"Stay. In. The. Car! Please!"

I could see the guy getting out of his car, reaching behind my back I pulled my Glock from where it had been nestled. Holding it loosely at my side, I stepped out of the car, keeping the other guy in sight. As he turned from surveying the damage to the cars I recognized him.

"Morelli," I growled. I slowly slipped the Glock back into place.

"Manoso," he replied.

We stood there glaring at each other. Neither of us saying a word. I don't know how long we stood there or how long it would have lasted but the simultaneous arrival of a blue and white and Steph getting out of the car broke the standoff.

More cops pulled up as well as Cal and Manny. The cops immediately separated us and began questioning us. Fuck, it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect

Chapter 3

Ranger's POV

As I jogged down the street next to Tank, I kept thinking of the night before. Everything had been going so perfect. Fucking Morelli, even when he's not trying to, he's screwing up my life.

"Porsche wasn't in the garage this morning," Tank commented.

"Nope."

I saw him glance over at me, I knew he wouldn't be able to let it go.

"Where is it?"

"Dead."

Tank stopped so suddenly I was three feet passed him before I could stop. I turned around only to see him doubled over in laughter. "What Steph do this time?"

I glared at him, "Not Steph, Morelli."

"Huh?" he asked still standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Run," I responded, breaking into a run, forcing him to keep pace if he wanted more information.

"Give," he panted out after he caught up with me.

"Brakes failed on Morelli's POS cop car, he caught us at a red light." I was still breathing easily but was happy to see that the pace I set was causing Tank to struggle to talk and run at the same time.

"I liked that car."

"So did I."

"Steph okay?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?" I liked making him work for it.

"You and Steph?"

I blew out a breath, "Sent her home."

And that was the bitch of it, we were so close to being together and yet again, something happened. Morelli had been all over her last night when he realized she was in the car too. And from the look on his face he hadn't hit the Porsche on purpose, nothing would make him physically hurt Steph. It was best to have her taken home so that the focus could be on the damaged cars and not on Steph. Tonight was it though, I was taking her out to dinner to the nicest place in Trenton. Then after that, back to my apartment.

Lester's POV

I gave myself one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. Everything was looking tight. Tonight was going to be good. I've met aggressive women before, but this one beats them all. Not only did she ask me out, she's picking me up too. Can't wait to see what she's like in bed.

We had been standing in line at the bank together, checking each other out. I had just gotten out of court for a carrying concealed charge and had stopped at the bank to deposit my share of the takedown from a couple days ago. I was still dressed for court in my dress pants and button down shirt and she had been wearing a hot little pink suit with a blouse unbuttoned half way down her chest. We flirted a bit and the next thing I knew she was picking me up at seven.

I had no sooner stepped out on the sidewalk when she pulled up in her bright white mustang. I slid into the passenger seat and checked her out. I smiled at the hot picture she made. She had on a white cocktail dress that showed a lot of breast and looked really short. Her short blonde hair was in a sleek bob, which showed off the diamond earrings she wore. I felt my cock hardening as I just looked at her.

I could see her looking me over too. She had said to wear a suit, so here I was in my black Armani suit, white shirt with black tie with thin green stripes. I knew I was looking good and wasn't surprised to see the admiration in her eyes.

Her smile was wide when she said "We're going to The Garden, ever been there?"

"No," I replied.

"It's supposed to be the best restaurant in Trenton. Great food, great atmosphere."

"You're driving, honey, I'm just here for the ride."

"I didn't think you'd mind. I have to admit that I peeked at your bank deposit, so I knew you could afford it." She batted her eyes at me as she spoke.

Huh? She's gonna be one expensive lay but if things keep going like this, it'll be well worth it.

"Tell me about yourself," I always found that women loved to talk about themselves. And it allowed me to admire the view while maintaining an interested look on my face while at the same time not paying a lot of attention.

"Well, I graduated from Princeton, with a degree in business. I'm in upper management at the button factory here in Trenton. I have a condo right on the river. I love hot cars and hot men."

"And," I prompted.

"I want to travel around the world and I want someone to travel it with me," she continued with a quick glance down my body.

My cock hardened a little more from her sensuous gaze. "Oh, I can take you places, honey," I replied. And it'll all be in your bedroom, because I've seen enough of the world to last me a lifetime.

"Now your turn," she said, licking her lips.

"Not much to tell. What you see, is what you get."

"Mmmmm, well I certainly like what I see. But -, okay, what do you do for a living?" she asked with another look at my body.

"I work in security," I replied. God, couldn't we just skip dinner and head back to her place I thought as I adjusted myself.

"Oh, securities, that must be interesting."

I didn't bother to correct her.

"So where did you go to school? Harvard, Yale perhaps because I would have noticed you if you had gone to Princeton."

"I didn't go to college, I went into the Army instead. I was in the Rangers," I said proudly.

"Wait. Then how did you get into securities? I thought that took schooling, licensing, things like that. I mean, don't get me wrong, but that's a pretty specialized field, isn't it?" she asked with a slight frown.

We pulled up to the restaurant before I could answer her. I recognized the Mercedes we pulled up behind. And wasn't surprised to see Steph get helped out by one of the valet attendants and Ranger join her at the curb.

I took my time getting out of the car, the last thing I wanted was for Steph to spot me. I planned on getting laid tonight and bad things can happen when Bombshell is around. I wanted no part of that tonight.

"So?" she questioned as soon as I joined her at the curb.

"I'm in security, not securities," I clarified, taking her arm and leading her toward the entrance.

"You mean, like a security guard?" she accused.

"No, not like a security guard. We do high-end security, installation, monitoring of security systems, that kind of stuff," I replied. I could hear the edge in my voice.

"I can't believe this! I. Can. Not. Believe. This. I'm out with a guy who works for Brinks!" she hissed.

"I don't work for Brinks," I replied in kind. I could feel my chances of getting laid going from sixty to zero. We had never stopped walking and were now directly behind Steph and Ranger.

"I bet he doesn't work for fucking Brinks!" she snapped, pointing to Ranger.

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing which caused Steph and Ranger to turn toward us, and for her to glare at me.

I attempted to make the introductions.

"Steph, Ranger, this is, ah –" oh fuck, what is her name.

"Tiffany," she ground out.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Steph replied, shooting me a look.

"Carlos Manoso," he said with a slight nod.

The hostess noticing our exchange asked us if we wanted a table for four. I jumped in before anyone could reply and said yes. Ranger quickly disagreed but my mouthed please to Bombshell worked.

"Yes, a table for four would be great."

"Babe."

We were quickly seated at a small square table, I was between Steph and Tiffany. Tiffany had apparently had enough of me and turned her eyes on Ranger and scooted her chair a little closer to him.

"You don't work for Brinks do you, Carlos?" Tiffany asked Ranger, a small coy small on her lips.

"No."

She continued to try and flirt with him. But Ranger only answered her in his usual one-word sentences, if he answered at all. I could see him clenching of his teeth every time she tried to take his attention off of Steph.

She totally ignored me and Steph, which allowed me to flirt shamelessly with Bombshell. I knew I was in trouble but it was worth it not to have to deal with her on my own.

"Santos, tomorrow, eight o'clock," Ranger confirmed my fears.

Tomorrow I was up for an ass kicking. Oh well, not the first one, and not the last one I'd get from him.

After dinner, Tiffany excused herself to head to the restroom. Totally against female unity, Steph stayed with us at the table. But after fifteen minutes and she hadn't returned, Steph went to check on her.

"Looks like you've been ditched, Les," Steph laughed as she returned to the table by herself.

"Damn, it seemed pretty promising there," I joined in with Steph, laughing at my situation.

Even Ranger was laughing.

"Guess I'm riding home with you guys."

The laughter immediately stopped as they both stared at me.

"Fuck," I heard Ranger whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect

Chapter 4

Ranger's POV

I woke up at my usual time but instead of rolling out of bed, I laid there, staring at the ceiling, feeling the frustration pouring over me in waves. First that asshole Morelli; God I'd love to take that stick from up his ass and beat the shit out of him. And then that fucker, Santos. Now at least him, I could beat and would beat. If that little bastard was even one minute late to the gym this morning, I'd hunt him down and it'd be a long time before he'd be able to climb in a car with a stuck up blonde. Ha, either way, it's still gonna be a long time.

I can't believe it, three days running. I'd been so close only to have the opportunity slip through my fingers. I wanted, planned to bring Steph back here last night, but with Santos sitting in the back seat, still flirting with her, the mood, if there had ever been one, was broken. But I still had tonight, I'd asked her to pick a place, any place, and I'd take her.

Lester had Steph laughing and me seething within two blocks of leaving the restaurant. I glared at him in the rearview mirror, which only cause him to ratchet it up a couple notches. I tried turning the look at Stephanie, but she just turned to me, placed her hand in my hair and started gently combing her fingers through it.

My cock twitched at the memory of how that had felt. Her fingers, quietly sliding down my scalp as her thumb held the strands tight, creating a gentle pull on my hair. I closed my eyes, picturing Steph in my mind and went with the memory. I absently pushed back the sheet and blankets and let my hand stray down my chest.

I ran my finger around the edge of my nipple until the tip turned into a hard little peak. I gave it a hard little twist that had me sucking in a lungfull of air. I paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling and then I let my mind imagine it was Steph running her nails down my chest; up and down, going a little lower with each pass.

When my hand finally wrapped around my cock I wasn't surprises to find it at full length and hard as a rock. I kept my grip loose and slowly ran my hand up the length. When I reached the top I ran my palm over the head, gathering the pre-cum before sliding my hand back down and taking a firmer grip on my shaft.

I kept my strokes long and slow, letting the tension build. And with my eyes still closed I envisioned Steph leaning over me; touching, watching, enjoying. But that was overshadowed by the sudden imagine of Lester flirting with her. With a deep growl, my hand tightened and my strokes became shorter and quicker as with each stroke I thought about the pain I would be inflicting on him.

My balls tightened and with a sudden expel of air from the breath I'd been holding, I felt my hot cum landing on my arched neck and all the way down my belly. Still keeping my eyes closed, I continued to hold and stroke myself, this time with a loose grip, slowing the rhythm until my hand was barely moving.

"Hey man, get you ass out of bed, I've been waiting for you," Tank's baritone came from the open door way.

My eyes flew open, the beautiful visions of Steph and the equally angry ones of Santos disappearing at the sound of his voice.

I stopped the movement of my hand but kept it on my cock in a half-assed attempt to cover myself. "Get out!" I hissed in a low, hard voice. I could feel the heat high up in my cheekbones.

"Didn't get yourself any again, huh?" he almost giggled, not making any effort to leave the room.

"Fuck you!"

"You, know, I'd tell you to fuck yourself, but looks like you already did," and with that the belly laugh started, doubling Tank over and causing his eyes to tear up.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." I slowly and loudly annunciated each word.

"Come on, Little Man, it's all good," Tank tried to placate me, wiping the moisture from his face.

"Little Man?" I queried, my voice taking on a quietness that usually had men quaking in their boots.

"He he, you're not bad, but face it, Rangeman, you ain't got no little Tank there."

I thought about taking him out; right then and there, but instead I just got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Unfortunately, I could still hear his laughter through the door.

I took my time cleaning myself up. Screw running today, I'd get plenty of exercise with Santos later. And if that wasn't enough, I'd take on Tank too; bastard. My happy afterglow ruined because he couldn't fucking knock.

"Get it under control, mister," I told myself. And after several more minutes under the shower, letting the water pound on my back, and lots of deep breathing, I was ready to face the day.

I threw on some cargos and a t-shirt and headed out to the kitchen. Halfway there, I realized Tank had never left. I could feel myself tensing back up but forced myself to relax and put on my blank face. No way was I going to let him see that I was bothered.

"You still here?"

"Yup, just thinking about my weekend plans." He replied cheerfully.

"What plans? You're on the schedule for this weekend."

"No, no I don't think I am. I'm thinking I'll take Lula down to the ocean."

I didn't like his attitude and I knew he was on the schedule, I had just written it two days ago. "You might want to rethink that." I glared down him. "You are working this weekend," I ordered.

"No rethinking to do. Should be nice weather and even if it isn't, we'll still find plenty to do." He stared back, not giving.

Fuck, I couldn't let him get away with this. I walked over to him and stared down at him.

He stood up, giving him the advantage. He was close enough that I now had to look up to meet his eyes. Giving me a big smile, he shook his head, "Nuh, uh, I think you'll even be giving me Monday off too, unless of course you want me to let the guys know what I saw" he replied as he made a jerking off motion with his right hand. "Little Man."

Reflexes kicked in and I dove at him. He was so busy amusing himself he wasn't ready for my attack and we both went over the backside of the couch. I was able to twist a bit so that he ended up on the bottom. I quickly covered him with my body trying to grab his arms so I could flip him so he was face down, but I didn't have him pinned yet and with a heave he had me rolling into the dining room chairs, causing two of them to tip over.

It gave him time to get on his feet before I launched myself at him again. My weight pushed him hard against the wall, knocking a picture loose so it dropped to the floor with a crash. It barely registered.

He quickly grabbed me in a headlock and reversed our positions so that I was against the wall. I felt my feet leave the ground and breathing became difficult as he slowly cut off my air.

"Little" he grunted out "Man."

"Fuck you," I hissed out.

"Give," he replied, applying more pressure.

Neither one of us heard the door open and Ella's happy "Good morning."

"No," I barely whispered as with the last of my strength I broke his hold and pushed him hard away from me, right into Ella's cart.

It was like watching things in slow motion. He hit the cart, which promptly went over sideways. His feet tangled up in the wheels and he went over backwards on top of the cart. The look on his face was comical but the jarring sound of a bone snapping made it no laughing matter.

It took me just a second to regain my composure.

"Ella, call Bobby and have him come up here right away."

Her eyes wide, Ella quickly moved into the apartment and went for the kitchen phone. I could hear her talking to the control room.

Deep laughter had me glaring at Tank.

"I think I might take Tuesday off too."

"Fuck."


End file.
